To The Minister
by myfoodisnotshared
Summary: Or: How Harry Potter Singlehandedly (and quite accidently) Changed Wizarding Politics Forever With One Stupid Letter


**HARRY POTTER WRITES OPEN LETTER TO MINISTER FOR MAGIC**

I've made a huge amount of effort not to enter politics, Mr Minister for Magic. This is well known, as nearly everything about my life is well known. Speculation of my reasons for this has been rife, however, and perhaps I can clear the air - I avoid the elbow shoving and speech making and self flattering of your world because I think I would be rubbish at it. I fact, I know I would be, because every time I see the gaggle of 'forward thinkers' you call your assistants I feel physically sick.

If this isn't reassurance enough for you that I'll never accept the post of Minister, I don't know what will be. To the good witches and wizards who work so hard in the Ministry, _please stop ruddy asking, because I am tired of making formal rejection statements. _You wouldn't believe how hard some of those words are to pronounce.

But despite my absolute lack of interest in the position, I follow the public and in-office drama enough to know a few things about it. And at first, I really didn't like what I saw - the corruption, the backstabbing, the callous way senior officials talked of sensitive matters. Then Minister Shacklebolt got things under control, and slowly things changed. They were all still, well- not men and women I'd be friends with shall we say, but they kept their mouths shut and did the right thing.

When Kingsley was hit by that curse just before reelection and dropped out of the race, I was worried for him, for his family - I didn't give a toss that the candidate with just one fifth of the vote was becoming Minister. Everyone else was, sure, but Kingsley has been like a father to me in recent years and my focus was helping him in recovery. (He's doing well, if you hadn't heard, and hopes to be doing some work for the legal department soon - the Medi Witches tell him to stop being so ridiculously overconfident and to go back to bed.) Of course though, I couldn't stay in the dark forever, I had to pick up the Prophet again at some point.

And boy was I shocked by the tirade they had against you. I don't truly believe the Prophet has reformed, by nature of it's business it will always take a side and then take aim below the belt, but the writers and sources used were my close friends. I went back to work after my leave of absence to find all my fellow-aurors in a state of panic and disarray because they thought you were going to fire us all - which was of course a ploy to take over the ministry. Several people I know came up to me and warned me that it was a well known fact you were going to try and poison me, or would put me under _imperius_. The only sensible opinion I got was from my friend Luna Lovegood, who agrees I'm in terrible danger but believes that's because the Nargles have infested in my office and are sure to be stealing my paperwork. Luna believes deeply in accurate paperwork.

But with all these rumours, I thought I would surely find at least a semi-evil man.

I didn't. That's not to say I like you, I get the distinct feeling you'd run away if the two of us came under attack, and that you'd sweep homeless children off your doorstep if they were blocking your view of the garden. You are cold, clinical, everything I hate about politicians - except for one thing. You don't kiss babies heads or try to act loving. You're heartless, but you're the most genuine person I've seen in a long time. As I've met you more and seen the ripples of your choices, I've found that despite being nervous and suspicious I'm going to pinch your job - sound familiar anyone, Fudge and Dumbledore ring a bell? - you are smart. Incredibly, out of this world intelligent, and truly capable of your office. The choices you make, the ideas you form, the plans you write and then carry out are proved right many more times than they're proved wrong. You work hard, you work well. Yes, you are decimating the auror office and you had better stop soon or you will cause a complete disaster (don't you know Voldermort's supporters are still out there!?) but I have faith you will stop. You will make appropriate and painful cuts to the budgets of all departments but you won't push them too far.

Except in Sport and Culture, of course. I know you enjoy nothing and almost breathe the Ministry, but in that lies your problem - by nature, you are perfect to serve the people but by nature the people must also hate you for it. Perhaps if you just left a _little_ more money for stadiums and the like, you may have a tad fewer attempts on your life.

You're old, you've only ever worked in business and in the Wizengamot, you're new to the political game and obviously, I can't guide you through that. Really, don't ever come to me for advice, unless Death Eaters crash your office again. But I will do this for you - you have my vote. I, Harry James Potter, of my own free will and accord, support Minister for Magic Tiberious Ogden as long as he continues to serve well.

Before I finish this letter and get back to some actual work, let me take a moment to explain my feelings on Percy Weasley, who many have been calling to step up and challenge your candidacy. I admit it, I told Percy I thought it was a bad idea. Not because I don't think he'll make a brilliant Minister or that he can't take the tough times we're in right now. Because he's young, and has a lot to learn, and I think he can and will succeed - just not right now. Right now, you're the best person we have.

Unless Kingsley gets better of course. Then I'll escort you out myself.

**Commentary by Rita Skeeter**

_If there's one man who just loves to surprise us, it has to be Harry James Potter. A good friend of mine, I called him over for a little chat on his way home from the Ministry - no telling what his secret route is! - and I asked him about this funny little letter. Could it really all be true? Well, it was very hard to hear, it was a very windy day, but one word graced my ears - "no."_

_That's right, readers! No need to worry that The Saviour is losing his snitches, though you have to wonder who wrote that letter. Was it his ladder climbing - and ladder shoving - acquaintance, Hermione Granger? Or perhaps his wife, well known for having her husband besotted, has more control than we think? Even… An illegal amount of control? Keep reading my Saviour Spotting Scoop for more vital information!_

**A/N: Written for the very wonderful The Published Article Competition! Please leave a review, no matter how weird you found this, I'd be delighted to know. (Free hippogriff rides to all reviewers!)**


End file.
